Apostas
by puppyvegeta
Summary: e porque elas decididamente não deviam envolver Sirius e James. [SiRem]


**Título: **Apostas

**Sinopse: **e porque elas decididamente não deviam envolver Sirius e James. [SiRem]

* * *

Claro que James percebera que havia alguma coisa fora de lugar. Não que fosse o bom senso de Sirius, porque isso o animago jamais tivera na vida de qualquer forma. E não que James estivesse reclamando, claro que não. Não era de seu feitio reclamar de qualquer coisa que Sirius o desafiasse a fazer, mesmo quando eles próprios sabiam que o resultado seria uma detenção caprichada. Inclusive, Remus já pontuara uma vez que a animação com a qual eles se metiam em problemas era proporcional ao grau de certeza de que a detenção ao final seria a mais assustadora possível. James podia concordar com isso, e sendo fonte recorrente de entropia pelos corredores do castelo, ele admitia que não perdia um ensejo que fosse de espalhar sua teoria do caos. Ao seu lado, claro, sempre Sirius. Mas era preciso admitir que mesmo ele começava a ver certos exageros em suas apostas com o animago.

Havia uma diferença sutil entre perder a aposta de quem tiraria a pior nota em Transfiguração, e como consequência ter que se esgueirar até a cozinha do castelo durante a madrugada e trazer o que quer que Sirius lhe ordenasse; e entre perder uma partida de xadrez de bruxo e ser obrigado a se arrastar até a estufa e roubar o pus recém colhido das bubotúberas. Mesmo assim, ali estava James, as mãos enfiadas na terra enquanto praguejava baixinho contra todas as gerações da família de Sirius. Não que ele tivesse pensado duas vezes antes de aceitar o desafio obviamente sem propósito algum – perder uma partida de xadrez não justificava nem em mil anos ter que se meter nas estufas no meio da madrugada – mas agora que estava ali, e com tempo para pensar, foi o que James se pôs a fazer, com a companhia ruidosa de Wormtail que explodia as bubotúberas mais vezes do que seria necessário.

Ele não era burro. Já havia notado há tempos que Sirius sempre escolhia Remus como sua companhia nessas disputas. Não que ele tivesse ciúme, porque a graça das disputas era justamente estar _contra _Sirius. Mas por que o animago sempre escolhia Moony, e não Wormtail para acompanhá-lo? Não podia exatamente culpá-lo, ele pensou, ao ouvir mais um derrame de pus aos pés do companheiro, mas não era só isso. Sirius estava a todo momento _tentando_ ficar a sós com Remus. E James logo percebeu que essas tentativas incluíam qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer com que ele e Peter ficassem o mais distante e por mais tempo possível. E não era só isso, tinha mais! O mapa do maroto estava _sempre _na posse de Sirius quando as duplas se separavam. Oh, James não era burro, não mesmo. E bastou uma vez para que associasse os lábios vermelhos de Remus e os cabelos desgrenhados de Sirius a todas aquelas tentativas de estarem a sós.

Ele só não conseguia entender porque eles não abriam o jogo, simplesmente. Mas não naquela noite. Enxugando a testa na barra das vestes negras, James se ergueu todo sujo de terra e pus. Puxou do bolso o mapa do maroto, afanado no último momento de distração de Sirius. Iluminou o papel encardido com a varinha e ali estavam eles. Os nomes de Sirius e Remus, impraticavelmente juntos no dormitório da grifinória. Um sorriso ardiloso adornou seu rosto cansado enquanto lentamente deixou as estufas, com Peter em seus calcanhares. Não precisava ter pressa, oh, não mesmo.

Entrementes, no dormitório, Sirius positivamente amaldiçoava todas as gerações da família de James. Tinha certeza de que teria tempo suficiente para aproveitar e cobrar de Remus uma aposta muito mais prazerosa do que a que James perdera. Quando dera falta do mapa, era tarde demais. Suas roupas já estavam fora de alcance quando descobriu, horrorizado, que um feitiço do bastardo o impedia de sair de sua cama.

– Eu avisei. Falei que devíamos ficar longe da cama do James! Ele sabe, Sirius!

Ele já desistira de se erguer. Toda vez que tentava, era como se algo pesado em seu estômago o empurrasse de volta e ele não conseguia deixar a cama nem se tentasse. E nem adiantava. Quando se tratava de feitiços inúteis como aquele, James era perito.

– Problemas, Padfoot? – James escancarou a porta do quarto, um sorriso radiante no rosto quando se deparou exatamente com a cena que esperava.

– Prongs, seu filho da mãe! Quando eu sair daqui eu vou... – Ele rosnou, e por um instante delirante Remus achou que ele estivesse envergonhado.

– Ora, meu caro Padfoot. Acho que foi muito deselegante da sua parte. Justo na minha cama? Apesar de que posso entender seu ponto de vista, foi divertido quando usei a sua cama com Lily.

Remus arregalou os olhos, e todos se sobressaltaram quando Peter alcançou a porta do dormitório, derrubando a imensa garrafa em que trazia o pus das bubotúberas no chão. Um silêncio chocado se fez enquanto uns encaravam os outros, Peter parecendo o mais perdido de todos, e James só não mais triunfante do que no dia em que Lily realmente aceitara sair com ele. E então, contrariando todas as expectativas, Sirius explodiu em uma gargalhada rouca, quase um latido, exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que James.

Essa sintonia entre os dois era de deixar qualquer um estarrecido, considerando que pareciam prestes a se azarar um segundo antes; mas Remus e Peter estavam acostumados demais para se importar.

E quando James desfez o encanto, Padfoot e Moony se ergueram, e o dormitório era uma confusão de pus, gritos, juramentos de morte e risadas altas demais para o avançado da noite. Remus suspirou, e sorriu diante da promessa de James de que nunca mais emprestaria uma roupa de baixo sequer para Sirius, ao que o animago berrou de volta que se aquilo fosse verdade, Remus surgiria com doenças venéreas pelos próximos dias para provar.

Remus pensou em protestar contra o fato de que a integridade de suas partes íntimas estava prestes a virar tema de uma nova aposta ridícula e absolutamente sem nexo, mas só fez rir. Eles podiam fazer quantas apostas quisessem, podiam ganhar ou perder quantas vezes fossem. Se Remus pudesse apostar suas fichas em algo, era naquilo. Neles. Juntos.

Porque uma amizade que superava pus de bubotúberas, cuecas compartilhadas e uma detenção terrível quando obviamente a professora de herbologia os responsabilizou pelo desaparecimento das garrafas de pus... Ela certamente sobreviveria a _qualquer coisa._

_Oh, como ele estava errado._

* * *

**NA: **Então! Reviews?


End file.
